


Epilepsy Warning

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wasn’t right, and Gavin could feel it in the office he shared with five other men he called his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilepsy Warning

**Author's Note:**

> _**larziepan:** CfM PROMPTS AHOY! Geoff secretly checking out games before they play them to make sure that they aren’t super flashy, because even though that isn’t an issue for Gav, he is still paranoid (I can’t remember if there is a photosensitivity issue for him or not).  
>  **pchew:** Something to do with seizure warnings in games_
> 
> WE’RE BACK, BITCHES. /Gavin voice Seriously, though, we’re back and ready to go. This one actually takes place after Escalation, so, if you need a refresher, go check out part 9. Jesus that was a long time ago. >.>

Something wasn’t right, and Gavin could feel it in the office he shared with five other men he called his friends. Never had he ever been denied the chance to be in certain Let’s Plays unless Geoff had a damn good reason, yet, already this week, Geoff had shot down three games, and had given him menial tasks instead, and it was only Tuesday. To say Gavin was a little frustrated with the treatment was an understatement; he was ready to rip Geoff a new one when the man shot down yet another game, citing that Gavin had something he needed to edit instead. Geoff had to notice the icy look the Brit shot him as he huffed and left the office to travel to his personal space.   
  
Whatever stick that had gotten lodged in Geoff’s ass needed to come out, Gavin sulked, dropping into his chair with another annoyed huff. What the hell was Geoff’s problem? Hell, what was everyone’s problem? Michael had said no to a suggestion for Play Pals, and Jack had shot down his suggestion for HUNT. None of the games had anything in common, so what was going on?  
  
Like a lightbulb attached to a dimmer switch, fear and doubt slowly started to creep into his mind; what ifs starting to form, and not the kind he was normally known for. If it wasn’t the games…then it was him. There was something about him that was making them push him out of the decision making. Maybe…maybe they were finally sick of him? Maybe they wanted him gone? Slowly pulling him from videos would get the audience used to him not being there, and Geoff was only really able to give him small tasks, probably because he didn’t want Gavin getting in too deep. They were going to get rid of him, weren’t they?  
  
With a thunk, his head hit the desk and he squeezed his eyes shut, crossing his arms over his chest. Why would they get rid of him? What had he done wrong? He couldn’t remember pissing anyone off recently. So what-  
  
It hit him like a ton of bricks right then, his head shooting up, panic making his stomach drop to the floor.  
  
The seizure. The Clonic-Tonic he had. They didn’t want him around because they didn’t want to deal with it again. It was the straw that broke the metaphoric camel’s back.   
  
It was then that Geoff chose to pop around the door, giving Gavin a apologetic smile, “Hey, buddy.”  
  
“If you’re going to fire me, just bloody do it already and stop faffing about,” he let the first words that came to mind tumble from his lips, and he watched as Geoff’s smile dropped to a confused frown, one that he didn’t buy in his distressed mindset, “And don’t bloody pretend you have no idea what I’m talking about.”  
  
“Good thing I’m not pretending. Who said anything about firing you?” Geoff took a seat in the chair Gavin had in his office just as spare for visitors, or, more often than not, his caretaker during a seizure, “Because I might have to kick their ass for even suggesting it.”  
  
The younger man gave him a doubting look, frown etched firmly into his face and allowed himself to speak freely; after all, if Geoff was just going to fire him, why keep anything back, “You keep leaving me out of videos, and giving me bullshit jobs to do; it’s like you’re trying to phase me out so the fans don’t get pissed off when I’m finally gone. And you have the others in on it. Michael keeps rejecting my ideas for Play Pals but won’t say why, and Jack even outright said no to my suggestion for a HUNT. You guys want to get rid of me because of the seizure. Because I became too much of a problem.”  
  
“Gavin…,” Geoff shook his head, reaching out to place his hand on the distressed man’s shoulder, “You’re so fucking off track on that, that I’m doubting you were even on fucking tracks to begin with. The only thing you got right was the fact the guys are in on it. But firing you or otherwise getting rid of you is not it. I’ve told you before, Gav, you’re not a problem…at least when it comes to the seizures. You’re a little shit any other time. But, seriously, we aren’t trying to get rid of you.”  
  
“Then why, Geoff?”  
  
“Because…because we’re scared,” he sighed, “We’ve been looking up the epilepsy warnings on games because we don’t want what happened to happen again. We may have gotten a bit carried away, though.”  
  
Gavin stared at Geoff, taking in his guilty, sheepish smile, “Epilepsy warnings? You know I don’t have a photosensitivity problem.”  
  
“And I thought you didn’t have a Clonic-Tonic problem, either. We just…wanted to try and prevent anything from happening.”  
  
“Geoff, I’m fine. Flashing lights aren’t my problem. Stress and no sleep is. You don’t have to keep worrying about that shite,” a relieved smile was starting to replace the frown he wore and his stomach was slowly returning to where it should be, “I appreciate the concern, but, really, I just want everything to be the way it was before.”  
  
Geoff quietly nodded, obviously weighing his options, blue-eyed gaze leveled on the foreigner, “Alright, I think we can handle that. Maybe. Just…promise me that you’ll fucking call someone if you feel it coming on at all? Please?”  
  
“Yeah…,” a sheepish smile was returned, Gavin rubbing the back of his neck, “I’ll call. I promise. I won’t be a bloody minge about that again; Ryan’s still trying to give me cookies for making it seem like I couldn’t call him.”  
  
“The man’s going to run out of cookies, dude. Then again, I keep getting some of them, so, maybe you can keep it up?” an unimpressed gaze was leveled on him before he chuckled, relenting, “Alright, fine. Kiss and make up with the crazy asshole.”  
  
“Can we go record something, Geoff? I’d like to be in at least one video this week.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you big baby. Come on, I’m sure we have a Let’s Build or something to do. Maybe a Things to Do? I dunno. We can find something.”  
  
“So…really, it was just the warnings that were the problem? Nothing…nothing else?” he bit his lip, just needing this one last bit of reassurance from his American parental figure.  
  
“Nope, nothing else, buddy.”  
  
“Alright…” he nodded, standing, Geoff following his lead, “Can I pretend to be pissed off at the guys for helping you?”  
  
“Yeah, sure, wouldn’t hurt. Maybe Ryan’ll bring you extras tomorrow to make up for it.”  
  
“You’re an asshole.”  
  
“Yeah, but you learned from me, asshole.”  
  
“Then I learned from the best, right?” cheeky smile right where it belonged, that is, before it fell into a squeak as Geoff made to tackle the younger man, Gavin bolting out the door.  
  
Things were on their way to being back to normal.


End file.
